Bad Timing
by MooseTalk
Summary: Sam is sick, but doesn't tell Dean. Short. first Supernatural fic. (No slash)


_**AN: Hey everyone. Honestly, if you thought I died or something, I don't blame you. I haven't published anything in forever! I'm super sorry about that, by the way. I've had such a writers block. I cannot think of a single thing to write. So I basically am forcing myself to write at least some sort of short story. I've been getting very into Supernatural for a couple of months now, I recently finished the second season and am now starting on the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **. I really enjoy it so far and I've fallen in love with the characters. I'm sorry if this doesn't line up with everything in that whole universe or if anyone is out of character because I know very little outside of the episodes I've watched. Thanks.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Neither the show, nor the characters belong to me.**_

 _ **This takes place sometime around the middle of the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **season. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Sam's eyes opened blearily, adjusting to the sudden light. His shaggy brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead as it was still pressed up against a cheap motel pillow. Sam swallowed, forcing down saliva, only to have it feel like his throat was made of sandpaper. Suddenly, his upper lip felt wet, and he sighed as he wiped away the mucus that decided to drip from his nose. _Ugh._ Sam thought to himself. _I'm sick._ It was only a matter of seconds before his eyelids gave way and drooped back shut again. The timing couldn't have been worse. They were in Rockford, Illinois, in the middle of a case.

A hand smacked Sam's shoulder and his eyes flew open again as he was jolted from drifting back off to sleep. His brother, Dean, was sitting on the bed next to the one Sam was sleeping in. He had a newspaper in one hand and a pen in the other. Dean wore a sly grin that seemed to forever be plastered on his face.

"Good mornin', sunshine!"

"Mmwhat do ya want...?" Sam asked groggily, but regretted speaking, as it was about as comfortable as swallowing nails, and he probably sounded even worse.

Dean set down the newspaper and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Sam.

"You sound like crap."

 _Crap. I knew this would happen._ Sam cursed silently. If his brother knew he was sick, he most definitely won't let him help with this case.

So he cleared his throat and put on his best 'tough voice'. "I'm fine." He lied.

Dean looked apprehensive, but nodded and shrugged anyways. "Alright." He said, looking back at the newspaper in his hands. "I think I found another one."

Dean shoved the paper into Sam's sweaty hands. "3 more missing people, all of them were last seen at the _same-_ " He would've continued, but was interrupted by Sam's coughing fit. He buried his face in his arm as he coughed harshly.

"Dude…" Dean began, setting down the newspaper and looking at his little brother with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" The coughing died down some after a few seconds, and Sam shook his head.

"Nah… I'm- I'm okay…" He choked out.

"Really? 'cause it sounded like you were trying to hack out a friggin' lung." Dean said skeptically.

"No really. I'm okay." Sam tried to convince him, trying to cover up the terrific pain he was in. "I'm gonna…Go take a shower."

"Alright…" Dean agreed, moving back to his own mattress.

Sam's vision became foggy and his thoughts were jumbled. He stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door. He leaned on the counter and rested his pounding head on his arms. The pain was excruciating and just downright irritating. He didn't want to leave this hunt because of some cold. He was better than that, and he knew his brother wouldn't quit on him if he was the one who was sick. Out of nowhere, his legs became wobbly and shaky, and he let most of his weight fall onto the counter. He tried not to make much noise, the last thing he needed was Dean to know he was in this bad of shape. Suddenly, Sam felt the nasty sensation of bile creeping up his throat. He sunk down to his knees and bent before the toilet, leaning into the bowl and releasing the contents of his stomach. Once he was finished, he let out a long groan, which he realized he was being too loud, too late. A knock came on the door, and Sam cursed.

"Hey, Sammy you okay in there?" He heard Dean ask.

"I'm fi—" Sam choked on his own words and coughed out the rest.

"Yeah alright tough-guy." Sam could practically hear him roll his eyes.

The bathroom door opened and Dean's eyes widened upon seeing his brother leaning over the toilet.

"Did you throw up?"

Sam nodded.

"How many times?"

Three fingers were held up as the response.

"Do you think you have to again?"

Sam shook his head.

That's all Dean needed before he slowly lifted Sam up, putting his arm around his brother's waist as he shifted Sam's arm over his shoulder.

"I can w'lk…" Sam moaned, shoving away from Dean a bit. "lemme go."

Dean burst out laughing, knowing that if he let go of him now he would most likely collapse to the floor.

"Ya know, I'd love to see you try and walk right now. I really would."

"The bed is like two feet away, man…"

"You're too stubborn for your own good Sammy."

"You too..." Sam mumbled.

Dean rolled back the covers on Sam's bed, and gently lowered him down. Sam sighed, giving into all the comfort the cheap mattress could bring, realizing he was in no shape to go on the hunt, let alone protest his own brother. Dean lifted the covers back over Sam, then grabbed a nearby wastebasket and filled it with enough water to cover the bottom. He set it next to Sam's bed in case the urge to vomit came back.

"Hey Sam?"

"Mmph?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

There was a pause before he responded, "Because I didn't wanna ditch you on the hunt…"

Dean shook his head and chuckled a bit. "No offense, but in your condition I think you'd be doing more harm than good."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, knowing his brother was right until the moment he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: So… there ya go! It's not very good, but it's my first time writing for the boys, and I haven't written in like forever so you really shouldn't expect too much out of me right now lol.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you enjoyed Sam being sick and Dean being a fussy big brother. (For some reason I have an obsession with making characters sick) … Oh well. Let me know if I should write for Supernatural more, or if you were like "oh gosh that was so bad do not write for this show ever again"**_

 _ **Well it looks like I should be signing off.**_

 _ **-Moose.**_


End file.
